Silent Whispers Amongst the Hallways
by HelixForward
Summary: A Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood one shot. While staying for detention in Potions one night, Luna tells Draco the romtantic story between the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady.


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own anything about the Harry Potter book series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and I do not any in way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:**  
Draco is portrayed very stereotypical in this one shot. Sorry, but I just had to.  
I was inspired to write this from the story of the two house ghosts. You know the Bloody Baron was in love with the Grey Lady. I wonder if the spirits were to communicate secretly at Hogwarts….  
If you have any questions and/or comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
- Kelly

**Silent Whispers Amongst the Hallways**  
_~**_ A Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood One Shot _**~  
_As told from Draco's point of view…

This situation is not even remotely funny anymore.

She sincerely, honestly will drive me more insane before the night is over. Well, either that or possibly rape me – whichever comes first. If she links her arm through mine one more time, I swear I will physically beat her with my wand. Hell, I have a better idea of what to do with my wand! I'll gage her eyes out with it that way she can never tell me how my hair color resembles that of a yellow Labrador Retriever again (terribly odd comparison, I know, but it is _her _we're speaking of). I have the thought of turning her into a statue so she can never speak another word. I believe the world would be a much better place without her absurd conclusions on life.

Yes, I should do all of those things. Maybe then the thickheaded girl will see that I have not now, never have, nor ever will love her in return like she does me.

I brought my index and middle fingers up to my temples to try and massage away the headache that Loony Lovegood is giving me at the moment. I swear this girl will be the death of me. We have been with each other for three straight hours, not a minute apart, and I am about to explode. I have spent the entire night here in the potions room with her, sorting out different bottles of concoctions as a punishment.

I know, unbelievable right? I have been punished my Snape, my headmaster, my very own Godfather. And the only reason I was disciplined is so, as Snape said it, not to ruin his reputation and so he could keep his appearance up for Dumbledore. I know that I am a Malfoy and reputations mean everything to us but… I am a Malfoy for heaven's sake! No member of the Malfoy family is ever punished. We always simply sneak away from the disaster and get out strings unattached without a word peeped from anyone about it. Also, when did Snape give a damn about what Dumbledore or others thought about him?

If it only weren't for Lovegood passing her love letters to me in Potions class, I would not be in this predicament in a million years. She just had to tell me then and there how the green in my robes complimented my gray eyes (though I must admit, the girl does not lie). By doing this action, she broke one of Snape's many rules – no note passing. When Snape caught her with a wicked smirk, I was somewhat pleased. Part of me was glad to get the sight of her curly penmanship grasped away and I also took pride in having all of the wonders she wrote about me read aloud to the class. Though now my emotions were very different; I wanted someone to hex me just to get away from her voice.

I sat on one of the hard wooden stools lining up the Polyjuice bottles on the table before me. Lovegood had plopped down right beside of me and was doing the same with unmarked bottles holding an orange liquid. I wondered what was in the containers only to have my thoughts blinked away when Lovegood 'accidently' brushed her hand against mine as she reached for a bottle. Oh, how I loathe being touched and especially by those who I do not take a liking to. My head automatically spun in her direction and I found her blue eyes staring back at me while I jumped a little.

"What's the matter Drake?" she asked using the nickname that I hate as much as her. "You've been so quiet tonight."

I said nothing in return as I dropped my head down and went back to work. I'll use the if-I-can't-see-it-it-won't-see-me-and-go-away method. Perhaps if I act like she weren't there, she would finish up arranging her side of the table and leave in silence. How my plans never seem to work out…

She smiled softly, "Then again, I suppose you are always a little quiet. That's one of the many things a like about you. It gives you a mysterious vibe – exactly my type."

"Your type?" the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them. I had honestly thought that due to Loony's personality she would be happy to take anyone with a pulse who wanted her.

She nodded her head, "Oh yes. You are my ideal package Draco."

I squirmed in my seat a little, or more like a lot, uncomfortable. I can't blame her for finding me to be utterly irresistible (have you ever seen me in mirror too?) however I wished that she wasn't so blunt about it all. As much as I love compliments and attention, Lovegood practically worships me to no avail. It gets annoying very, very quickly and not to mention is quite embarrassing in front of others.

I gave a sigh and muttered under my breath, "Once I get outta here, I'm literally running down the halls."

"What do you say about the hallways?" Lovegood requested with a curious tone.

I racked my brain to think of a reply and parted my lips as if to say something. _Good one Draco._ I should have made up an excuse about how I had to leave early for family business that couldn't wait (you and I both know she would do my work if asked). I should have turned my mouth into a zipper and zipped it shut so I couldn't cause any more self misery. I should have repeated to her what I actually said and given her a large piece of my mind. Instead of doing all of the things I should have done I just sat there looking over the bottles like inspecting a fine jewel.

A few minutes passed before Lovegood placed her elbow upon the table and leaned her face into her delicate hand, "You do know what the elders say about the hallways, don't you Draco?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. Even though she was probably speaking complete nonsense, her statement caught my attention. It seemed like I had heard Dumbledoof tell some naïve first years a story about the hallways. I simply let it slip my mind at the moment though. Keeping up my silent demeanor, I didn't utter a word and sighed once more instead.

Lovegood turned her torso around to look at me keeping her head held up with the prop of her hand, "It is a lovely story. I think you would like it. It shows that Slytherin and Ravenclaw have an unspoken, natural, romantic bond between them."

Picking up a bottle with a swooshing, teal liquid I let out an amused snort of a laugh, "Whatever Looney."

She frowned and her eyes deepened at the corners, "Oh no, it's true. You see the Ravenclaw house ghost, the Grey Lady, was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter – Helena. Helena was envious of her mother's cleverness and importance, so she stole her diadem and left Hogwarts, believing the item could help her become wise enough to accomplish her goals. Not even her mother admitted to others that the diadem was gone."

I turned to her slightly interested, "And what exactly does this have to do with Slytherin, hmm?"

"Always the impatient one Draco," she lightly rolled her eyes. "The man who would later become the Bloody Baron was in love with Helena and wanted to marry her. Rowena Ravenclaw, who was fatally ill, sent him to find her daughter and bring her back to Hogwarts. Helena tried to hide from him, but he eventually succeeded in finding her. She refused to come with him and rejected his affections, causing him to kill her in a fit of rage. After seeing what he had done, he stabbed himself to death."

"So that's what happened to him," I muttered aloud. Whenever asked about his bloodied state, the Baron would always tell the questioner off.

Lovegood smiled seeing I was in her trap, "They say that when no one is around, the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady have silent whispers past amongst each other in the hallways. They speak of the world they lived in, how much Helena regretted running away, and how much guilt the Baron still harbors for the murder. Some even think that just maybe they have a romance that developed somewhere along the line."

Placing the last bottle on the shelf I shook my head, "Slytherins stay with Slytherins Lovegood. It's how the system works, what makes the world go 'round. Hell Lovegood, anything else just isn't acceptable."

We walked out into the hallway and made our ways to the common rooms. Right before we went our separate ways, Lovegood broke the long silence and placed a fair hand on my shoulder. I perked an eyebrow and was about to say something only to stop when she used her hand to push herself up. She whispered into my ear, "I wouldn't be so sure about your way of thinking Draco. You would be surprised about many things."

With that being said she wished me a peaceful night and went on her way. I stood frozen at the spot wondering how ridiculous one person could possibly be. A Slytherin with someone other than a Slytherin was against code, it was unheard of, never ever done. Sure, a quick hook-up has happened with other house members many a time (guilty as charged) but never _love_. A mother or father of a Pureblood would straightforwardly not allow it.

Shaking my head at wasting my time over the worthless girl, I turned the corner to enter the dungeon I knew and loved. Wetting my lips to whisper the password to the wall, I stopped when I heard a voice. I couldn't say the password until the person left – no one could find out about it. Taking a few steps back and looking around the sharp curb, I saw no one but continued to hear the voice.

"Helena," it called.

I paled instantly.


End file.
